undertalefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Canisse et Canibelle
Canisse & Canibelle '''( '''Dogamy & Dogaressa en VO ),' '''référés ensemble en tant que «'Chiens'», sont une paire de mini-bosses rencontrés dans la Forêt de Couveneige. Ils apparaissent plus tard chez Grillby. Ils sont tous les deux membres de la Garde Royale. Profil Apparence Ils sont presque identiques en apparence, les deux ont des museaux ronds, des oreilles tombantes et portent des robes à capuchon noir avec le visage de leur conjoint imprimé sur le devant. Leurs principales différences étant: le front abaissé, la mèche sur le front et la pseudo-moustache de Canisse et les cils de Canibelle. Dans la bataille, ils tiennent tous deux de longues haches, avec des yeux qui montrent des caractéristiques imitant ceux de leurs propriétaires. Personalité et traits Ils utilisent principalement leur sens de l'odorat pour détecter les autres, mais pas beaucoup d'autre, ce qui implique une vue inférieure, un peu comme Commandogue. Malgré cela, ils s'aiment profondéments et cela est montré par leurs attaques durant le combat, par divers projectiles en forme de coeurs ou leurs haches qui sont coordonés pour former un coeur avec les encarts de leur lame Au début du jeu, le couple est devenu numéro 2 du concours de "bisous esquimaux" en 1998, ils ont perdu leur position par Toriel et Asgore. Au combat Attaque Si le protagoniste tue Canibelle en premier, les attaques de Canisse deviendront plus faibles; inversement, si le protagoniste tue Canisse, les attaques de Canibelle deviendront plus fortes. * Deux haches seront dans la bataille. Elles sautent un peu avant de tomber vers le bas, se déplaçant dans des directions opposées. L'attaque se termine par les haches créant une forme de cœur. * Deux chiens sont de chaque côté durant de bataille, l'un sur la gauche aboie un cercle de rotation de cœurs blancs et bleus pour le chien sur la droite. * Si le protagoniste tue Canibelle, la seule attaque est un chien sur le côté gauche, en aboyant faiblement un cœur vers l'écran du bas. * Si le protagoniste tue Canisse, la seule attaque est de deux haches qui traversent le champ de bataille, mais elles se lèveront et tomberont beaucoup plus rapidement. Stratégie Épargner * Pour les épargner, le protagoniste doit rouler dans la neige pour changer son odeur, faisant en sorte que les Chiens le prennent pour un petit chien perdu, les faisant renifler à nouveau le protagoniste et ensuite les caresser, ouvrant leur esprit sur le fait que les chiens peuvent caresser d'autres chiens. * Alternativement utiliser le bâton dans les items feront qu'ils joueront à "va chercher" et peut permet également de les épargner. Combat *Si vous tuez Canibelle, Canisse perdra 30 de DF, permettant de le tuer plus rapidement. Citations Texte d'ambiance * Mari de Canibelle. Tout se fait au flair chez lui. Canisse * Elle chouchoute son chienchien''. ODEURS UNIQUEMENT?'' Canibelle * Les Chiens vous assaillent ! Rencontre * Les Chiens s'échangent des mièvreries entre eux. 'Neutre' * Les Chiens s'entraînent pour le prochain concours de couples. 'Neutre' * Les Chiens se protègent l'un l'autre avec leurs haches. 'Neutre' * Les Chiens évaluent de nouveau votre odeur. 'Neutre' * Peut-être que les Chiens devraient vous sentir à nouveau. 'Rouler' * Les Chiens vous reniflent à nouveau... Après avoir roulé dans la neige et la boue, votre odeur leur convient ! après Rouler * Les Chiens pensent que vous devez être un chiot perdu. Re-Sentir * Vous caressez Canisse / Canibelle. un chien * Les Chiens se coucheront moins bêtes ce soir. les deux chiens * Canibelle est d'une humeur massacrante. 'Seule' * Canisse a le cœur brisé. 'Seul' * Canisse ne daigne même pas lever le museau. 'après avoir tué Canibelle' * Canibelle ne daigne même pas lever le museau. 'après avoir tué Canisse' * Canisse se contente de vous grogner dessus. 'après avoir tué Canibelle' * Canibelle se contente de vous grogner dessus. 'après avoir tué Canisse' * Vous lancez le bâton, les chiens s'élancent pour l'attraper. Vous jouez pendant un moment. Bâton * Tous les chiens aiment jouer à va chercher!!! Bâton * Vous lancez le bâton. Mais rien ne se passe. 'si Seul(e)' Fins Crédits de la Route Vrai Pacifiste * Texte Blanc - "Still Thinking About That Stick" (Repensent toujours au bâton) * Texte Jaune - "Finally No. 1 Nose Nuzzle Champions" (Enfin Champion Numéro 1 du Touche-Nez) ** Pour obtenir le texte en jaune, le protagoniste doit se rouler sur la neige, se re-faire sentir et ensuite caresser Canibelle & Canisse. ** Pour obtenir le texte en blanc, le protagoniste doit finir le combat en utilisant le bâton depuis son inventaire. Leur texte jaune dans les crédits indique qu'ils sont "enfin" Champion Numéro 1 du Touche-Nez; le couple gagnant précédant incapable de participer au championnat pour cause de divorce. Dans l'épilogue jouable de la Route Pacifiste, le couple apparaît devant la bibliothèque de Couveneige avec les autres chiens de Couveneige ainsi qu'avec Chienmois. On apprend que l'Amalgami est la fusion des parents du couple, et Dogami se demande si il a marié sa sœur avant de se rappeler qu'il s'agit d'une chose normale pour un chien. Détails * Dogaressa (nom anglais de Canibelle) est le terme anglais pour définir la femme du chien, ce titre était utilisé par dirigeants de l'ancienne République de la Renaissance de Venise (qui fait maintenant partie de l'Italie), qui avant pour thème le mariage de Chiens. Le nom Dogamy (nom anglais de Canisse) est un jeu de mots sur le -gamy suffixe utilisé pour décrire différentes formes de mariage (endogamie, monogamie, etc.) et des liens avec le thème du mariage de la paire et le signe près de leur zone qui lit "Attention: Mariage de Chien". * Canibelle est souvent référé en tant que "chiot" (puppy), c'est une référence aux habitudes humaines d'appeler leur partenaire par des mots infantiles tel que bébé. * Similaire aux Gardes Royales, il est impossible de tuer l'un des chiens en épargnant l'autre. * Contrairement à ceux des autres chiens, la mort de Minichien n'aura aucun effet sur les dialogues post-rencontre. * Si les deux chiens ont été tué, Commandogue notera leur disparition en disant "Where's the other two? I can't play with this big dumb guy alone... He'll just win!!!" ("Ils sont où les deux autres ? Je peux pas jouer contre cet imbécile tout seul... Il va gagner !!!") * Si les deux chiens ont été tué durant une Route Neutre, l'ours arrangera les cadeaux de Noël sous le sapin de Couveneige et disant que leur présence est une tradition et se demandera où ils sont passés. *Avant le combat contre Undyne, elle mentionnera Canisse et Canibelle si vous les avez tué avant. *Si le protagoniste re-relis le panneau prêt de la zone des Chiens, le panneau changera de "Attention: Mariage de chien" par ("Oui, vous lisez correctement"). Toutes les lectures suivante mettra le texte original. *Si le protagoniste lit le panneau "sniff" de leur maison, les odeurs vertes seront écrites en rouge. C'est une référence au fait que les chiens sont daltoniens et confondent ces deux couleurs. *Si le joueur utilise le mode debug pour tuer l'un et épargner l'autre, le jeu fera comme si les deux ont été tués. de:Dogamy und Dogaressa en:Dogamy and Dogaressa es:‎Dogamy y Dogaressa ja:Dogamy and Dogaressa pl:Dogamy i Dogaressa ru:Догами и Догаресса uk:Догамі і Догаресса zh:公狗狗和母狗狗 Catégorie:Couveneige Catégorie:Boss Catégorie:Ennemis